Adam Lyon
Adam M. Lyon is the protagonist of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. He is a 12-year old human being, who was transferred from the regular school, Chester Arthur Middle School to the animal school, Charles Darwin Middle School, due to his last name being misspelled as "Lion". He is voiced by Nika Futterman. Biography When Adam Lyon was a baby, he started a collection of princess ballerina snow globes, having stolen his first one from his grandmother, (Carny Crazy). He knew his best friend and love interest, Kerry before he was a year old. One Thanksgiving, they both walked into each other and kissed on the lips, (A Thanksgiving Carol). When Adam was 11, he attended Chester Arthur Middle School with Kerry and his enemy Chad. One day, the school board made a mix up in the middle of his 6th grade year, (most likely in between semesters), and assumed he was a lion, due to misspelling his last name. He was then abruptly transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, a predominantly animal school, without warning or permission from his parents. Adam hated CDMS, and leaving behind his old life. However, he had to adjust by fitting in with someone. So, he befriended Jake Spidermonkey, after they were paired up in gym. Jake stuck with him and gave him connections to his other friends, Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla, Lupe Toucan, and Ingrid Giraffe. The six of them formed a friend circle together, which they refer to as a "pack", due to them working together, to pull through the chaos of middle school. Despite the new environment, Adam stayed in touch with his old friends. He saw Kerry every day at the bus stop and she was intrigued by his animal school. However, Adam was embarrassed of his school and usually tried avoiding the topic. Chad didn't make it easier for him, constantly mocking him for the abnormality of his new life. Starting somewhere around season three, Adam grew very close with his school and truly accepted his fate with the animals. He took advantage of being the token human (A Very Special Boy), he adopted so much animal characteristics, that he lost touch with his human side (Human Behavior), he discovered how much he loved the uniqueness of being the only human, (Wild Thing) and ultimately decided to give up on going back to his old school (Lonely Lyon) In the series finale, Principal Pixiefrog bluntly explained Adam's fate (since apparently, the clerical error was not likely to be corrected), assuming that he'd go to an animal high school and college and with that education, he could only land animal related jobs, making the rest of his life animal related. He gave him the advice to spend his summers as far away from animals as possible, so he could have a bit of joy in life and stay in touch with his fellow man. Adam had a problem doing human things for the beginning of the summer, so he became a zookeeper at the Zoo Aquarium, spending more time with his friends and realizing it was the only known human job for someone with his education. He was much happier there, so the animals decided to welcome him to their group, and dub him an honorary zoo animal. Adam was overjoyed to have finally found his true calling and spent the rest of his days in the zoo with his friends as a human animal. Adam learned that it didn’t matter what kind of education he had, because as long as he believed in himself and put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything. Appearance Adam has ginger colored hair. He has freckles; three on his left cheek and one on his right cheek. Adam's outfit consists of a yellow colored T shirt, dark green shorts, maroon colored sneakers with gold stripes and a taupe colored backpack. He usually wears "Captain Clowny" underpants (underpants with a clown face of the rear end of them, which includes an actual red clown nose to honk) which are revealed in several episodes, but most times they are just plain tighty-whities. However, in Docu-Trauma, his underwear is revealed to be blue plaid boxer shorts. And, in the special episode, "Animal School Musical", his underpants were revealed to be special "Animal School Musical" underwear. Personality Adam's personality is downtrodden, due to being the only human in an animal school. He also has a reputation of complaining about his daily experiences, which everyone eventually got annoyed with. Adam can be selfish or strongwilled at times. Towards the middle of the series, Adam seems to be on the borderline of insanity. Throughout the series, he has shown an interest in clowns. For instance, his favorite super hero is Captain Clowny, he eagerly hopes to attend a clown-based summer day-camp, and his college of choice is Clown College, as seen on his resume in the episode "My Feral Lyon". Relationships Jake Spidermonkey Adam is a close friend of Jake, although he has shown that he disapproves of Jake's antics and low intelligence. Adam was paired up with him in gym class, and since then, the two became best friends. Jake's plans have him getting involved in situations that get Adam in trouble. However, Adam still stays by his side and helps him out, even if he wouldn't do the same to him. Jake's unreliability toward Adam angers him a lot, but since there are few other animals at the school who care to hang out with him, Adam feels obligated to allow Jake under his wing. In their relationship, Adam is the voice of reason to Jake and has made many attempts to keep him from doing anything stupid or dangerous, none of which have ever succeeded. Jake's dumb and dangerous actions can also be more harmful to Adam than himself, which is almost never properly justified. Despite all of this, Adam considers Jake a good friend of his and shows him respect. This is because Jake is his only ally in the madness of their school and he can actually be of good use. If Adam stops relying on Jake and instead objectifies him, using him as more of a tool than a living friend, the two can successfully accomplish just about anything. Slips Python Adam always has Slips's back, and helps him out, when he's in a jam. Like Jake, Slips makes stupid comments and dumb decisions, but Adam doesn't seem to get as angry with him as he does with Jake. This is because Slips's stupidity is a lot more harmless and Slips is more laid-back and less annoying to others, so all Adam really needs to do is stare at him like he's a complete idiot, whenever that happens. Windsor Gorilla Adam turns to Windsor for advice, since he has all the knowledge. When a non-academic problem comes into play, whether it's emotional, psychological, or physical, Windsor seeks help from Adam. Lupe Toucan Adam helps Lupe out, whenever she's in need. When Lupe gets feisty and tries to attack someone, Adam usually has to hold her back, before things get ugly. Adam is also one of the few members of the pack, who's been able to stay on Lupe's good side at all times, and not been the victim of her angry outbursts. Windsor would be the only other. Still, however, Adam acknowledges how dangerous Lupe can be when she's mad and wants to make sure he can keep her under wraps, concerned about the safety of others. Ingrid Giraffe Adam is oblivious to Ingrid's crush on him, and at times, even comically unaware of her existence. Adam gives Ingrid the least amount of respect and attention of the group, having the most casual and neutral of interactions with her, not having very much of an advanced relationship with her, as he does with the others. Adam can also be disturbed by Ingrid's subtle romantic gestures and hints that she loves him, and will other times be terrified by her insecurity and emotional outbursts. Not unlike the other members of the pack, Adam's treatment of Ingrid is pretty subpar, given that she's their weakest member. Adam's way of exhibiting slight would be talking down to her in a patronizing manner, though he's really only doing this to spare her feelings, seeing as how offended and teary-eyed she gets, when they're hurt. Bull Sharkowski Bull frequently bullies Adam, because of his weakness and submissive behavior. He often pummels Adam, and steals his belongings, by means of reminding him of his superiority on the social hierarchy. When they first met in "Shark Attack", Adam made the mistake of greeting Bull with kindness, which made him the prime target for him to steal his lunch from. In later seasons, Bull and Adam become more of on and off frenemies, as seen in "One Lump or Tutor", "Hygiene Hijinks" and "Lyon of the Party". Kerry Anderson Adam has a crush on Kerry, his next door neighbor, former classmate, and best friend, who's not an animal. But, his attempts at impressing her, usually end up embarrassing him. Whether Kerry returns Adam's feelings has been played with, with scenes like the ending credits of "Nice Mustache" suggesting she likes him, with the two of them attempting to kiss, and her being just as consensual as Adam. Then, there's scenes in episodes like "Glazed and Confused", where Adam tried to kiss her again, but she seemed rather hesitant to do so. The concept of them kissing has been the subject of somewhat of a running gag in the series, with the duo's (or just Adams') attempts at kissing, being interrupted by something. However, in "A Thanksgiving Carol", it was revealed that they successfully kissed once, when they were babies. Family Adam Lyon is the only child of two parents, living in a suburban household as a nuclear family. Very little is known about Adam's Parents, since the show goes out of it's way to subvert ever showing them or even his distant relatives, in contrast to other characters, (i.e. Jake), who's parents appear on screen as recurring characters all the time. Both Adam's mother and father have separate jobs, and work so many hours, they usually don't come home until it's dark out. Because of this, Adam mostly has to take care of himself, making his own dinner, doing his own laundry, and overall, being the family's dedicated homemaker. In "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", it was established his parents both had anaphylaxic allergic reactions to animals (no specific animal or group was specified, meaning this disease goes for all animals). As such, they're unable visit his school or attend any parent-teacher conferences. Their diseases are so sensitive, Adam needs to boil and de-lint his clothes, after school, ridding them of any strands of fur or airborne animal germs that may be on there. The long unexplained absence of Mr. and Mrs. Lyon aroused suspicion among the students and faculty of CDMS in said episode, giving them reason to believe Adam was a matri-patricidal sociopath who'd killed his parents for food. Adam consistently denied these rumors, but wouldn't be believed unless he got them to show up. Adam got his parents to wear hypo-allergenic hazmat suits, so they could go into the school, unharmed by the school's animalistic aroma. The hazmat suits covered up the entire bodies of Adam's parents, with even the lens being too dark to see their faces. It also muffled their voices, so that everything they said was inaudible. Adam proved the existence and well-being of his parents, quenching all suspicions about them. He explained to his friends how his parents knew all about them, as he showed them pictures and told them stories about what they do together. The only other family member of Adam's to physically appear is Granny Lyon. Her arms were shown in "Carny Crazy", first via flashback, where Baby Adam was in a tug-of-war with her over a snowglobe. Surprisingly, Granny Lyon lost. At the end of the episode, Granny Lyon's arms were seen using a computer in her house to outbid Adam on another on sale snow globe, claiming her long-awaiting revenge on him for what he did as a baby. Extended family members have been mentioned, but never seen. In "The Sheds", Adam said his grandfather's hair went from his head to his back. In "Four Eyed Jake", Adam said his uncle was an optician. Jake got glasses after an off-screen visit to him. In "The Frog Principal". Adam mentioned his "Aunt Midge", but nothing about her. In "Wild Thing", Adam rambled on and on about his Uncle Marty, saying he was a funny guy. In "A Thanksgiving Carol", Adam mentioned various aunts and uncles by name, excited to visit them for Thanksgiving. Voice Adam's voice actor is Nika Futterman, a female voice actor chosen, so that she'll always be able to pull off a convincing "little boy" voice, as opposed to the alternatives of hiring a male adult with a goofy sounding "kid like" voice, or constantly getting numerous male kids to voice him, and replacing them as soon as they hit puberty. Starting with Season 4, characters have made several in-series references to Adam's voice actor. People will tell Adam that he sounds like a female, because of his high-pitched, girly voice. The first mention of this was in "Four Eyed Jake", when Jake pointed out Adam's weakness as sounding like a girl. Adam quickly denied this, but after hearing his own voice, he realized the truth in Jake's statement and admitted to it. In "A Very Special Boy", Principal Pixiefrog said Adam's vocal femininity was at it's worst, when he screams. This gave Adam the idea to use his high-pitched screeching as a weapon. Adam would scream at predators and bullied, should they ever try to attack him, and the frequency of his voice, was so ear-rupturing, that people wouldn't dare ever going near him, with fear they might break their eardrums and go deaf. Other characters who were unfamiliar with Adam, such as Carla Farulo and Captain Corporate have also mistaken Adam for a girl. In "Wild Thing", Carla went as far as to address him as "Amy Lyon". In "Human Behavior", the fourth wall was directly broken, when Miss Chameleon told Adam that his vocal range, was broad enough for him to become a cartoon voice actor. Trivia *Adam and Jake are the only characters to appear and have dialogue in every episode of the series. *Adam's reason for accidentally transferring to Charles Darwin Middle School comes from his last name being "Lyon", which phonetically pronounced the same as "Lion". Since most of the animals at the school have last names that match their species, Adam was mistaken for an actual lion. *Adam is 4 feet and 5 inches tall and weighs 75 pounds. *Adam is a die-hard superfan of the in-universe TV show, Captain Clowny. He watches every episode and has purchased all of the merchandise, most notably, Captain Clowny underwear, which includes a honkable red nose on the butt. *He has a perfect memory, when it comes to text. In "Lyon of Scrimmage", he remembered all the rules of football, word for word after just one read. *Adam first started to hit puberty in "The Sheds", when he grew his first chest hair. Shortly afterwards, however, his chest hair was promptly yanked out by Jake and used it as a dental floss. *In "Yesterday's Funny Monkey", it was revealed that Adam was lactose intolerant, and the consumption of milk or other dairy products gave him rancid flatulence. *He is Diedre Koala's only friend. At the end of "She's Koala That", Diedre befriended everyone in the pack, including Adam, but in subsequent episodes, Diedre was occasionally seen eating lunch with Adam and only Adam. *He was 11 at the beginning of the series, until the episode "Supplies Party", which featured his birthday. Naturally, Adam has since then been referred to as 12 years old. *The Pride Posse, a gang of three brutal lions, like many other people at CDMS, thinks Adam is actually a lion and they constantly pick on him for being the weakest lion at the school. *According to the end of "I Got a New Aptitude", Adam was the only student at CDMS, who's fate isn't predetermined to be a zoo animal. **Ironically, in "A Whole Zoo World", this future is exactly what happened. *Despite being generally considered and proven to be "the most unatheletic species/student" at the school, especially by Coach Gills, herself, he is the quarterback of the Charles Darwin Middle School's football team, The Mad Cows. **He first became the quarterback in "Lyon of Scrimmage", and he was seen playing this role again in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?" and he mentioned this in "Gorilla My Dreams". *He is also a member of the cheerleader team, The Jungle Squad. He first became this in "Cheer Pressure" and was seen on the team again in the episodes "Gorilla My Dreams" and "Animal School Musical". **He still has the cheerleader uniform, which has been joked about in the episodes "My Feral Lyon" and "A Whole Zoo World". *In "I Fear Pretties", Adam got his first, second, and third girlfriend, even if it wasn't consensual on his end. All three members of the Girl Posse mistook his casual dialogue for him asking them out and he wound up in a polygamous relationship with the three of them, which ended when they found out about each other. *In "Carny Crazy", it was revealed that he collects Princess Ballerina Snowglobes. *Despite being infamous for his physical weakness, Adam is arguably one of the smartest students in the school, judging by episodes like "Animal Testing", "Up and Adam", and "Making the Grade". At the same time, Windsor Gorilla is still an honorable opponent. *In "Pants in Space", it was revealed that he is very interested in space. *In the same episode, he was shown to be very patriotic, having a lot of respect for serving his country. *In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", it was established that he was the second weakest member of the pack, next to Ingrid. *Unlike with most characters, none of Adam's relatives have fully appeared on-screen. *He is the only member of his pack to be an only child. In "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was revealed that everyone else had an older brother/sister in high school, except for Adam. A human character named "Bobby Lyon" made a brief appearance, but it was later revealed that he was actually an actual lion named "Bobby Lion", in disguise. *In "Glazed and Confused", it was revealed that he's not a natural redhead. His real hair color is unknown. *Adam is voiced by a female voice actor, Nika Futterman. There's running gag where characters mistake him for a girl, because of his feminine voice. **People have indirectly broken the fourth wall, by telling him, he could voice act for a cartoon. *Another running gag is for his underpants to be exposed in various episodes. Most of the time, they happen to be his Captain Clowny underpants. *It's also a running gag for people to use the term "pink" to describe Adam. When people do this, they're referencing to his skin color being of Caucasian ethnicity. Though generally, people call them "white people", another common term is "pink people", because Caucasian skin has a pink undertone. *In "I Got a New Aptitude", Adam took an aptitude test and was disappointed when the results showed he'd become a zoo animal. It turned out the test was fixed, but in "A Whole Zoo World", it just so happened that it was his future career. Unlike before, he was overjoyed when this finally happened. *Adam made a cameo in the Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy crossover episode, "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door". He was one of the first kids to pop out of the recently defeated Delightful Reaper. Gallery Click here to visit Adam Lyon's gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Lyon Family Category:Students Category:Males Category:Love Interests Category:Heroes